As users become acclimated to accessing their data via a variety of computing devices, it may be desirable to store a user's data files on a storage system that allows the files to be accessed from any of the user's devices and from any location via a network connection. Such distributed storage may be used to store relatively large media files, such music files or video files, that a user has an interest in accessing from multiple devices and/or locations, or has an interest in reducing the risk of file loss due to damage to localized storage. Consequently, the storage resources needed to store media and other files for a large number of users, and the network resources used to upload the files to distributed storage may be extensive.